GalNet/3303/December
01 DEC Community Goal: Rogue Runners Appeal The Rogue Runners, an independent group based in the Run system, have announced plans to restore and expand Leif Enterprise, an asteroid base in their home system. The organisation has expressed hope that the renovated base will become a manufacturing centre for high-end ships and modules. Autumn Leif, the founder of Rogue Runners Co., released the following statement: “We have always worked hard to ensure that our customers have the goods they need. With demand for both ships and components rising, we need this base to be fully functional. We hope that by reinforcing the superstructure with meta-alloys, we can make the base resistant to the harmful effects of Thargoid Sensors.” In support of this goal, the organisation has placed an open order for Meta-Alloys, Platinum and Building Fabricators, promising to reward contractors who deliver these goods to Smithport in the Run system. The Rogue Runners have also placed a kill order on all ships on their wanted list, to ensure that those delivering goods to Smithport can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 30th of November 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Fifth Aegis Campaign Concludes An Aegis spokesperson has confirmed that the organisation’s campaign in the Electra system has come to an end. The operation was designed to reduce the number of Thargoids operating in the system, and to gather Thargoid material for Aegis’s ongoing research and development programme. The spokesperson released the following statement: “The recovered Thargoid materials will be used to test larger versions of the AX dumbfire missile and AX Multi-Cannon, which will soon be made available to the galactic community at planetary military bases. Our thanks go to those who supported this operation.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Cavalieri in the Electra system. 02 DEC Galactic News: New Aegis Initiative Aegis has announced plans to dramatically expand its research division with the creation of over twenty new laboratories, situated at starports across the galaxy. Professor Alba Tesreau, Aegis’s chief scientific advisor, gave the following statement to The Imperial Herald: “We must do everything we can to further our understanding of the Thargoids. That’s why these new research centres are so important. Everything we can learn about the Thargoids’ history, biology and psychology is of potential value.” “If we could understand the Thargoids – really understand them – perhaps we could broker some kind of truce. I, for one, have not given up on the idea of peace.” “Over the past few months, we have conducted a massive recruitment drive to secure some of the galaxy’s best and brightest minds. Now it’s time to find out what those minds can accomplish.” The starports involved in the initiative include: Arc's Faith, HR 1183 Armstrong Enterprise, Bhal Artemis Lodge, Celaeno Asami Orbital, Pleiades Sector JC-V D2-62 Bao Landing, HIP 17497 Beaufoy Vision, Nauni Bennington's Rest, 42 N Persei Borrego's Vision, Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-7 Cavalieri, Electra Cleaver Prospect, Pleiades Sector HR-W d1-57 Copernicus Observatory, Asterope Cyllene Orbital, Atlas Exodus Point, Hyades Sector AB-W B2-2 Gaiman Dock, 49 Arietis Hudson Observatory, HIP 17694 Kamov Survey, HIP 17892 Kipling Orbital, Pleiades Sector KC-V C2-11 Liman Legacy, HIP 16753 Malthus Terminal, Pleiades Sector HR-W D1-41 Obsidian Orbital, Maia Reed's Rest, Merope Rix Depot, Pleiades Sector IH-V C2-5 The Oracle, Pleiades Sector IR-W D1-55 Titan's Daughter, Taygeta Weyn Dock, 64 Arietis 08 DEC Galactic News: Aegis Initiative off to a Promising Start Reports from the Taygeta system indicate that Aegis’s new research programme is already bearing fruit. Professor Boden Tench, principal researcher at Titan's Daughter, offered the following statement to Universal Scientist: “We’re currently focusing on the Thargoid Probes and Sensors, and we’ve already learned a great deal about the way the Thargoids transmit and store information.” “We’ve also been studying the star maps found inside Thargoid structures. We still don’t know the precise purpose of these maps, but our analysis has revealed some intriguing details about how the Thargoids categorise geographical data. Indeed, it’s entirely possible that their concepts of territory differ dramatically from our own.” Galactic News: Rogue Runners Appeal Concludes The Rogue Runners have announced that their campaign to renovate an asteroid base in Run has received the unalloyed support of the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Smithport, the organisation’s base of operations. The initiative was supported by scores of independent combat pilots, who protected those delivering goods to the starport. Autumn Leif, the founder of Rogue Runners Co., released the following statement as the campaign drew to a close: "I would like to thank the galactic community for supporting this initiative. We now have everything we need to repair and upgrade Leif Enterprise, which should soon be offering a large selection of ships and modules. This would not have been possible without the help of Rogue Security and the galaxy’s independent combat pilots, who provided outstanding protection.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Smithport in the Run system. Community Goal: The Colonia Exodus Despite the repeated assurances of the galactic authorities, which have endeavoured to downplay the scale of the Thargoid threat, it is clear that many of those in the core systems feel less than secure. This is evidenced by the huge numbers of citizens fleeing to Colonia, eager to escape the Thargoids. In response to this development, the Colonia Council issued the following statement: "Colonia has always been a haven, and we would never deny entry to those fleeing danger. But if we are to provide people with homes and employment, we must build. We have therefore made plans to establish a number of new outposts throughout Colonia, to support our new neighbours." "Unfortunately, the urgency of the situation means we cannot rely on our usual trade partners, and we are therefore turning to the galactic community for support. We have placed an open order for a range of construction materials, and have set aside considerable premiums for pilots who deliver these goods to Pilkington Orbital in the Einheriar system." The campaigns begin on the 7th of December 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Diamond Frogs Campaign The Diamond Frogs, a mercenary outfit based on the lawless fringes of the Capricorni sector, have announced plans to build a new installation in the 63 G. Capricorni system. The faction’s current base of operations has become virtually uninhabitable, as its power and cooling systems have been pushed past their limits. In support of this goal, the faction has placed an open order for Beer, Liquor, Coffee, Legal Narcotics, Computer Components, Power Generators and Superconductors. They have promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Skvortsov Orbital in the 63 G. Capricorni system. The campaign begins on the 7th of December 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 14 DEC Galactic News: Colonia Campaign Concludes The Colonia Council has announced that its appeal for construction materials has reached a successful conclusion. Scores of pilots contributed to the campaign by delivering materials to Skvortsov Orbital, and by eliminating agitators in the 63 G. Capricorni system. The materials will be used to construct new outposts in the Colonia region to support a recent influx of immigrants. As the campaign drew to a close, the Colonia Council issued the following statement: “Colonia has always enjoyed the support of the galactic community, and the success of this initiative proves this support has not diminished. We will now set to work creating homes and employment opportunities for our new friends and neighbours.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Skvortsov Orbital in the 63 G. Capricorni system. Galactic News: Galactic Leaders Condemn INRA Following the discovery of further INRA outposts, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval and Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon have issued statements denouncing the now-defunct INRA. Speaking from the Imperial Palace on Capitol, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval said: “What the INRA records underscore is that even when faced with dire threats, we cannot abandon our principles. Evidently, the INRA crossed ethical boundaries in its pursuit of victory. Defending civilisation cannot come at the cost of our humanity.” Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon added the following: “While the INRA records are indeed disturbing, it was the account of John Jameson that troubled me most. Here we have a man – who evidently did a great deal to defend civilisation from the Thargoids – who was deceived, manipulated and ultimately murdered by the INRA.” “I am aware of concerns that Aegis could continue in the same vein. Fortunately, Aegis is bound by the strictest possible codes of conduct. We will not make the same mistakes.” Meanwhile, the descendents of those affected by the INRA’s activities are reportedly investigating the possibility of legal action. Legal experts have advised that such efforts are unlikely to yield results, however, given the amount of time that has passed. 15 DEC Galactic News: Diamond Frogs Campaign Concludes The Diamond Frogs have announced that their campaign to construct an installation in the 63 G. Capricorni system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. This has resulted in a massive influx of deliveries to Skvortsov Orbital, the organisation’s base of operations. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Skvortsov Orbital in the 63 G Capricorni system. Galactic News: Starports Attacked by Thargoids Recent reports indicate that several starports in the Pleiades have been attacked by Thargoids. The attacks have resulted in significant damage and hundreds – possibly thousands – of deaths. Galactic authorities have confirmed that the affected starports are Titan's Daughter in the Taygeta system, Liman Legacy in HIP 16753, and the Oracle in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. It is understood that the attacks were executed by a previously unseen class of Thargoid craft classified as an Interceptor Medusa. Footage from starport security feeds indicate that the Thargoid ships used their shutdown fields to neutralise station defences before targeting the main reactor. One eyewitness said, “It’s like they wanted to cripple us rather than destroy us outright.” Authorities in the affected systems have responded with appeals for food, water, basic medicines and natural fabrics. They have also implored independent pilots to support relief operations by evacuating civilians from the starports. Responding to the development, Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval said: “Our thoughts are with those affected by these attacks. While I have every confidence that system authorities will be able to address the situation, the Empire is ready to help if necessary.” Community Goal: Panum Pisciumque Angeli Imperial Enterprises has announced plans to build a Dionysus-class Agricultural Vessel in support of ongoing resource-extraction operations in the Pleiades. Once built, the enormous starship will orbit a water world in the Pleiades Sector GW-W c1-15 system. In support of this operation, Angeli Imperial Enterprises has placed an open order for marine equipment, micro controllers, crop harvesters and coltan, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Potagos Port in the Wangal system. The campaign begins on the 14th of December 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Operation Whirling Dervish The GalCop Colonial Defence Commission has embarked on a campaign to establish a new Coriolis starport in the Ogmar system. The campaign – dubbed Operation Whirling Dervish – is designed to support further expansion in the Colonia region. Lou Brady, a spokesperson for the organisation, released the following statement: "The new starport will be able to accommodate more people, produce high-tech goods, and service larger vessels, making it an ideal platform for future activity in Colonia." The GalCop Colonial Defence Commission has placed an open order for atmospheric processors, CMM composites, indium, tantalum and thermal cooling units, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Dervish Platform in the Ogmar system. The campaign begins on the 14th of December 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 16 DEC Galactic News: Colonia Campaign Concludes The Colonia Council has announced that its appeal for construction materials has reached a successful conclusion. Scores of pilots contributed to the campaign by delivering materials to Pilkington Orbital, and by eliminating agitators in the Einheriar system. The materials will be used to construct new outposts in the Colonia region to support a recent influx of immigrants. As the campaign drew to a close, the Colonia Council issued the following statement: “Colonia has always enjoyed the support of the galactic community, and the success of this initiative proves this support has not diminished. We will now set to work creating homes and employment opportunities for our new friends and neighbours.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Pilkington Orbital in the Einheriar system. 17 DEC Galactic News: Lakon Announces New Ship The Alliance has commissioned Lakon Spaceways to produce a new ship in response to the recent Thargoid attacks in the Pleiades. The vessel, which has been named the Type-10 Defender, represents a comprehensive revision of the Type–9 Heavy. Lakon issued the following statement: “The Type-10 boasts greater speed, acceleration and manoeuvrability than the Type-9, and also offers a more focused hardpoint loadout. We envisage it being particularly effective in combat situations.” The development is significant in that it represents the first overtly military response from the Alliance to the rising Thargoid threat. Lakon has committed to an aggressive production schedule that should see the Type-10 reaching retailers next week. 21 DEC Galactic News: Authorities Urge Public Not to Panic Following the devastating news that the Thargoids have attacked three starports in the Pleiades, authorities in the Taygeta system, home to one of the affected stations, have released the following statement: “Our priorities remain getting civilians to safety and securing the commodities we need to stabilise the starport. Independent pilots are encouraged to deliver foods, water, basic medicines and natural fabrics to Titan’s Daughter and other affected stations.” “The important thing is not to panic. The situation, although critical, is in hand.” It is currently unclear why the pertinent starports were targeted by the Thargoids, but Aegis is investigating the issue. 22 DEC Galactic News: Starport Campaign Reaches Successful Conclusion A spokesperson for the GalCop Colonial Defence Commission has announced that its appeal for construction materials has been earnestly received by the galactic community, resulting in a huge number of deliveries to Dervish Platform, the organisation’s base of operations. The materials will be used to build a new Coriolis starport in the Ogmar system. The GalCop Colonial Defence Commission has offered sincere thanks to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Dervish Platform in the Ogmar system. Galactic News: Angeli Imperial Enterprises Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for Angeli Imperial Enterprises has announced that its appeal for commodities has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Potagos Port, the organisation’s base of operations. The materials will be used to build a Dionysus-class Agricultural Vessel in support of ongoing resource-extraction operations in the Pleiades. Angeli Imperial Enterprises has extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Potagos Port in the Wangal system. Galactic News: Type-10 Defender Now Available Lakon Spaceways has announced that its new ship, the Type-10 Defender, is now available to the public. The vessel boasts greater speed, acceleration and manoeuvrability than the Type-9 Heavy on which it is based, and also offers a more focused hardpoint loadout. The Type-10 has been developed primarily in response to the recent Thargoid attacks in the Pleiades, and Lakon has said it envisages the ship “being particularly effective in combat situations”. Community Goal: Core Dynamics Campaign Core Dynamics, one of the galaxy's largest starship manufacturers, has announced a new construction initiative in response to the rise in Thargoid attacks. A spokesperson for Core Dynamics released the following statement: "The number of ships lost to Thargoid attacks is increasing rapidly, leaving us with no option but to accelerate our production schedule. But we cannot do this without the support of the galactic community." Guaras Blue Creative Partners have agreed to oversee the initiative, asking pilots to deliver titanium, power converters and superconductors to Klimuk Ring in the Guaras system. When the campaign officially ends on the 28th of December 3303, a discount of up to 20 per cent will be applied to the Federal Dropship, Federal Gunship and Federal Assault Ship for one week. Additionally, the rank requirements for those ships will be temporarily lifted. The campaign begins on the 21st of December 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 23 DEC Galactic News: More Starports Attacked News feeds have confirmed that three further starports have been attacked by Thargoids. The affected stations are Hudson Observatory in HIP 17694, Cavalieri in Electra and Bao Landing in HIP 17497. The attacks have resulted in significant damage and hundreds of casualties. As with last week’s attacks, the strikes were executed by Interceptor Medusas – a particularly devastating class of Thargoid attack ship. Authorities in the affected systems have entreated independent pilots to support relief operations by evacuating civilians from the affected starports. They have also appealed for food, water, basic medicines and natural fabrics. 29 DEC Community Goal: Rescue Operation in the California Nebula The Alliance has reported that ships travelling to and from its California Nebula outposts are coming under attack from pirates. The attacks are of such frequency and ferocity that the bases are in danger of being completely cut off. An Alliance spokesperson said: "The systems lining the route to the California Nebula are strewn with the wrecks of Alliance vessels, but with the pirates still an active threat, we have been unable to recover escape pods from these shipwrecks. We are therefore launching a two-pronged operation designed to both thin the pirates' numbers and recover the escape pods. We hope we can rely on the support of the galaxy's independent combat pilots." The operation has received financial support from the Turner Research Group, which has promised to reward pilots who deliver escape pods to Darwin Research Facility in the California Sector BV-Y c7 system. The campaign begins on the 28th of December 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Core Dynamics Campaign Concludes Core Dynamics has announced that its construction initiative has received the wholehearted support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots contributed to the campaign by delivering construction materials to Klimuk Ring, and by eliminating agitators in the Guaras system. The materials will be used to support a new wave of manufacture to replace ships lost in Thargoid attacks. A spokesperson for Core Dynamics released the following statement: “We are immensely grateful to the galactic community for its support. The acceleration of our production schedule has already begun, and our new ships should be rolling off the production line soon.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Klimuk Ring in the Guaras system. 30 DEC Galactic News: Further Migration to Colonia Although the Thargoid attacks have so far been confined to the Pleiades Nebula, many apparently fear that the aliens’ next target will be the core systems. This is evidenced by the huge numbers of citizens fleeing to Colonia. The Colonia Council, the region’s governing body, has confirmed that the number of refugees has skyrocketed in recent weeks, and that the recent attacks against starports have only accelerated the rate of immigration. Magen Wolfe, a spokesperson for the Council, said: “All who seek sanctuary in Colonia will be welcomed, but the truth is that the core systems are no more likely to be targeted by the Thargoids than Colonia. We want to offer our support, but there is a limit to how many people the region can support." A campaign to build additional outposts in Colonia took place earlier this month, but the pace of immigration means that further construction initiatives may be necessary to support the region’s rapidly expanding population. Category:GalNet